Mi Historia Del Horóscopo KHR
by V413ri4
Summary: Esta "historia" trae consigo a un tercio de los personajes de KHR. Narrado en tercera persona. Algo de comedia - ya que casi no se me da - con toques de romance... Ah, el romance Sin más preámbulos espero y les guste. Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su autor ¡la gran Akira Amano! ¿Yaoi? Tal vez conmigo nunca se sabe terminaré solo haciendo un intento de comedia.
1. Signos del zodiaco.

**_Aries_** : Desde 21 de Marzo al 20 de Abril. - Lussuria (4/04) y Hana (20/04).

**_Tauro_** : Desde 21 de Abril al 20 de Mayo. - Yamamoto (24/04), Haru (4/05) y Kyōya (5/05).

**_Géminis_** : Desde 21 de Mayo al 21 de Junio. - Lambo (28/05), Mukuro (9/06) y Enma (16/06).

**_Cáncer_** : Desde 22 de Junio al 22 de Julio. - Viper (2/07), Alaude (6/07) Colonnello (7/07) y Romario (21/07).

**_Leo_** : Desde 23 de Julio al 23 de Agosto. - Basil (23/07), Ken (28/07) y Skull (8/08).

**_Virgo_** : Desde el 24 de Agosto al 22 de Septiembre. - Ryōhei (26/08) y Hayato (9/09).

**_Libra_** : Desde el 23 de Septiembre al 22 de Octubre. - Gamma (26/09), Xanxus (10/10), Reborn (13/10) y Tsuna (14/10).

**_Escorpio_** : Desde el 23 de Octubre al 22 de Noviembre. - Chikusa (26/10), Bianchi ( 8/11), Kusakabe (9/11) y Levi (14/11).

**_Sagitario_** : Desde el 23 de Noviembre al 21 de Diciembre. - I-pin (25/11), Shoichi (3/12), Chrome (5/12) y Lancia (15/12).

**_Capricornio_** : Desde el 22 de Diciembre al 20 de Enero. - Belphegor (22/12), Fūta (11/01) y Yuni (15/01).

**_Acuario_** : Desde el 21 de Enero al 19 de Febrero. - Giotto (25/01), Dino (4/02) y Shamal (9/02).

**_Piscis_** : Desde el 20 de Febrero al 20 de Marzo. - Lal (20/02), Spanner (28/02), Kyoko (4/03), Squalo (13/03) y Byakuran (14/03).

_

**_¡Aquí les dejo los signos y las fechas_** **_de los personajes!_**

Solo los siguientes aparecerán en la historia:

Aries: Lussuria y Hana Kurokawa.

Tauro: Yamamoto Takeshi, Haru Miaura y Hibari Kyōya.

Géminis: Lambo Bovino, Rokudo Mukuro y Kozato Enma.

Cáncer: Viper, Alaude, Colonnello y Romario.

Leo: Basilicum, Ken y Skull.

Virgo: Ryōhei Sasawada y Gokudera Hayato.

Libra: Gamma, Xanxus, Reborn y Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Escorpio: Chikusa Kakimoto, Bianchi, Kusakabe y Leviathan.

Sagitario: I-pin, Irie Shoichi, Chrome Dukuro y Lancia.

Capricornio: Belphegor, Fūta de la Stella y Yuni Giglio Nero.

Acuario: Giotto, Dino Cavallone y Dr. Shamal.

Piscis: Lal Mich, Spanner, Kyoko Sasawada, Supebi Squalo y Byakuran Gesso.

ya que son los únicos que tienen fecha. O según lo que investigue.

Reviews? fav?

_V413_


	2. Del más celoso al menos

En un tipo auditorio muy grande -, que claramente se encontraba medió vacío-, un joven entro y en sus manos papeles se encontraban. Camino hasta llegar al medio del escenario, acomodó el micrófono y miro a la audiencia. Se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió a hablar.

— ¡Muy buenas tardes querida audiencia! - saludo animadamente el joven —, les vengo a traer una nueva y muy novedosa historia. Debo aclarar que varías personas que ya conocen me ayudarán con la historia -, hace una pausa y mira los papeles —. Como les decía, esta historia se trata de... - se escuchó retombes de tambores —. ¡Los horóscopos! ¿Y en que consiste? se preguntarán, pues consiste en lo siguiente: yo diré algunas cosas que cada signo del zodiaco, hace, dice etcétera. La cosa es que los invitados dara su opinión de lo que se dice de su signo correspondiente o de los demás. Y sin mas preámbulos que pase los primeros 2 invitados, los del signo ¡Aries! -. Se escucharon aplausos y gritos, -de la poca gente que se encontraba ahí-. El joven miro a su espalda y dos personas entraron: un hombre como de unos treinta años, cabello muy llamativo color verde y una joven de cabello negro mirada desinteresada.

— Muy buenas tardes~ -. Saludo animadamente el hombre.

La chica no dijo nada y solo se paro a lado del hombre.

— Muy bien, ellos son: Lussuria y Hana Kurokawa, ¡Un fuerte aplauso para los primeros invitados! - puso los papeles debajo de la axila y aplaudió —. Muy bien, los siguientes son... ¡los Tauro! y estos son 3.

Pasarón al escenario tres personas, dos chicos pelinegros y una chica castaña. La castaña y el chico más alto saludaban al público felizmente, mientras el otro chico los ignoraba y simplemente se puso a lado de Hana.

— Ha ha, estoy feliz de estar aquí -. Sonrió el chico.

— Yo también desu~ - la chica dijo felizmente.

— Muy bien, ellos son : el niño de la sonrisa eterna ¡Yamamoto Takeshi! -, el nombrado alzó una mano y saludo —, la primavera ¡Miaura Haru! -, la chica también saludo —, y por último pero igual de importante tenemos al gran carnívoro ¡Hibari Kyōya! - este solo asintió con la cabeza.

Se escucharon aplausos detrás de la gran cortina roja, el presentador no le prestó atención y seguio en lo suyo.

— Muy bien, los siguientes son...retombes de tambores por favor - se escucharon los retombes —, ¡Géminis! - se escucharon aplausos y tres personas entraron —, ellos son : el menor de los guardianes, pero no por eso el más debil ¡Lambo Bovino! - este que se encontraba en los brazos del chico pelirrojo comenzó a reír y a alabarse a si mismo, la presentadora continuo —, también tenemos a un gran ilusionista el gran ¡Rokudo Mukuro! - este solo solto su peculiar y única risa —, el siguente es un pequeño niño amante de los gatos y suelo_, _¡Kozato Enma! - este se sonrojo, abrazando mas al pequeño niño entre sus brazos, al escuchar la palabra "suelo" —. Los siguientes son ¡Cáncer! ¡Que se escuchen los aplausos, gente bonita!

Al escenario cuatro personas entraron.

— Ellos son: La avaricia en persona, además de don cangrejo ¡Viper! - la persona encapuchaba solo soltó un bufido al escuchar su presentación —, el segundo es el mas fuerte y atractivo de la primera generación de Vongola ¡Alaude! _ademas de Giotto _\- el presentador susurró lo último, evitando que lo que dijo se escuchara por el micrófono, Alaude sonrió de lado —. El siguiente es unos de los ex-arcobalenos y un francotirador extraordinario ¡Colonnello! - este saludo —, y por último tenemos a un hombre que a estado ayudando al décimo cavallone el es ¡Romario! - el saludo.

Los cuatro se acomodaron en fila, junto con los demás.

— Ahora tenemos a ¡Leo! - al escenario entraron tres jóvenes —, ellos son:unos del trío hiper, el es ¡Basil! - este se inclinó —, el que sigue es: un joven muy leal y letal el es ¡Joshima Ken! - este sonrió mostrando sus colmillos —, y el último de los leos, es : el inmortal, y un motociclista excepcional ¡Skull! - este sonrió.

Los tres se acomodaron en la fila y el presentador continuó presentando a los faltantes.

— Con ustedes llegan los ¡Virgo!_"Doble sentido je je"_ \- al escenario dos chicos entraron —, el primero es: el extremo sol de la décima generación vongola, ¡Ryōhei Sasawada! - este alzó los puños al aire saludando muy animadamente —, el siguente es: la mano derecha del décimo Vongola y también unos de los mas inteligentes y por supuesto tsundere el es ¡Gokudera Hayato! - este gruño y miro mal al joven, chasqueó la lengua y se puso junto a los otros. — Los siguentes es ¡Libra! - cuatro personas entraron al escenario —, con ustedes un joven leal a la actual líder giglio nero el es ¡Gamma! - este saludo con la mano —, con ustedes llega : el líder de varia un joven fuerte y de los más temidos el es ¡Xanxus! - el ignoró su presentación y solo cerró los ojos —, con ustedes llega : el mas fuerte y astuto de los ex-arcobalenos y un gran tutor el es ¡Reborn! - sonrió de lado —, el siguiente es: el décimo Vongola, no, el Neo Vongola Primo y un gran chico amable y demasiado adorable el es ¡Sawada Tsunayoshi! - se sonrojó al escuchar su presentación, pero aun hací saludo —. Con ustedes llegan los ¡Escorpio! - cuatro personas entraron —, el primero : un chico leal a Mukuro, el es ¡Chikusa Kakimoto! - el solo asintió con su cabeza —, la siguente es: una joven que el amor para ella es lo mas importante, ella es ¡Bianchi! - ella sonrió —, el siguiente es: el hombre mas leal a Hibari, con ustedes ¡Kusakabe Tetsuya! - el hizo una pequeña reverencia —, el último de los escorpio, el es : el mas leal a Xanxus el es ¡Leviathan! - saludo sin interés alguno —. Ahora que pasen los ¡Sagitario! - y al escenario cuatro personas entraron, la chica venía cargando a una niña claramente china —, con ustedes ella es: una joven talentosa y una bomba humana, ella es ¡I-pin! - la niña saludo, aun en los brazos de la pelimorada —, a continuación tenemos a : un joven que a viajado a muchas dimenciones el es ¡Irie Shoichi! - el mencionado avergonzado saludo —, ahora tenemos a: una joven ilusionista, leal a su Mukuro-sama ella es ¡Chrome Dukuro! - ella saludo tímidamente —, ahora con ustedes tenemos a: un joven apuesto y anteriormente era manipulado por Mukuro, el es ¡Lancia! - inclinó un poco la cabeza —. Esto se está haciendo largo, pero bueno. Esto de las presentaciones es necesario. A continuación tenemos a ¡Capricornio! - y al escenario tres entraron —, el primero es :un príncipe, el loco de los cuchillos, el príncipe destripador, el es ¡Belphegor! - este soltó su peculiar risa, mirando amenazante al joven —, prosigamos. El siguiente es: un niño que puede hacer ranking de todo tipo el es ¡Fūta de la Stella! - el niño saludo —ahora tenemos a: una joven líder, amable y capaz de mantener a raya a los ex-arcobalenos, ella es ¡Yuni! - ella sonrió y saludo — tranquilos, se que esto esta largo pero no se preocupeis, solo faltan 8 personas. Ahora si, que pasen los ¡Acuario! ¡Y aplaudan con un demonio! - una vez dicho esto, las personas aplaudieron forzadamente —. Con ustedes el es: el bondadoso, el carismático, el fundador de Vongola, el primer Vongola, Vongola primo el es ¡Giotto! - se escucharon muchos aplausos, muy fuertes, el susodicho saludo al público —, ahora si aplauden eh? - miro al público alzando una de sus cejas —, como sea el siguiente es: el décimo líder de la familia cavallone, torpe sin sus subordinados el es ¡Dino Cavallone! - el sonrio nerviosamente — el último de los acuarianos, el es: un pervertido y acosador de primera, pero es un gran doctor, aunque solo atienda chicas el es ¡El Doctor Shamal! - el saludo con su mano — ahora es turno de los ¡Piscis! y últimos ellos son: una ex-arcobaleno, una maesta y una mujer de cuidado ella es ¡Lal Mich! - ella solo se fue a hacer fila junto con los demás —, el siguiente es: unos de los grandes inventores y siempre anda comiendo paletas el es ¡Spanner! - saludo el —, la siguente es: una joven despistada y amable, ella es ¡Kyoko Sasawada! - la joven saludo felizmente —, no se preocupeis, solo falta en presentar a dos personas. El es: un gran espadista, con cabello de Pantene el es ¡Superbi Squalo! - el nombrado se cruzó de brazos irritado —. Y por último tenemos a: un joven que antiguamente era malvado, el es poderoso y fue rescatado por Yuni el es ¡Byakuran Gesso! - el mencionado sonrió.

— Ahora que todos fueron presentados -, el telón se levanta dejando ver a 40 sillas sencillas de color vino y cada una venía con un numero y en medio de estas una silla de colores —, es momento de empezar esta cosa, ahora les diré donde se sentarán cada uno, empezando con las sillas de la derecha...

(las sillas están formadas haci:

Derecha.

[19[17[15[13[11[9[7[5[3[1]

[20[18[16[14[12[10[8[6[4[2]

[41] en medio del 21 y 19 esta la silla de colores.

Izquierda.

[39[37[35[33[31[29[27[25[23[21]

[40[38[36[34[32[30[28[26[24[22] Cuarenta sillas separadas en dos grupos de veinte).

— En la silla número uno en esta silla se sentara -, miro sus papeles y después a los chicos —, Spanner, siguiente en la silla dos, se sentará Colonnello, después Lal, le sigue Giotto, (5)Byakuran, (6)Alaude, (7)Skull, (8)Enma, (9)Hana, (10)Kusakabe, (11)Reborn, (12)Kyōya, (13)Haru, (14)Yuni, (15)I-pin, (16)Gamma, (17)Gokudera, (18)Chikusa, (19)Tsuna y en la veinte Lussuria -. los nombrados se fueron a sentar en su silla correspondiente —. Ahora la persona siguente que se sentara en la silla número veintiuno, es... Yamamoto, (22)Ryōhei, (23)Lambo, (24)Kyoko, (25)Chrome, (26)Basil, (27)Shoichi, (28)Mukuro, (29)Lancia, (30)Ken, (31)Fūta, (32)Dino, (33)Shamal, (34)Romario, (35)Xanxus, (36)Viper, (37)Levi, (38)Bianchi, (39)Belphegor, y en la cuarenta Squalo -. Todos se sentaron en sus respectivas sillas —. Perfecto -. hablo, agarró el micrófono y se lo llevo y prosiguió a sentarse en medio de Tsuna y Yamamoto, acomodó los papeles entre sus piernas —. Empezemos, lo primero es un ranking de que tan celosos son los signos, viene del mas al menos. Empezemos... - el joven empezó a leer los papeles que se encontraban en sus manos.

**Ranking del más celoso al menos.**

1\. **Escorpio**.

2\. **Piscis**.

3\. **Aries.**

4\. **Capricornio.**

5\. **Leo.**

6\. **Tauro.**

7\. **Libra.**

8\. **Cáncer.**

9\. **Virgo**.

10\. **Géminis**.

11\. **Sagitario**.

12\. **Acuario**.

Termino de hablar la presentadora.

— ¿Qué? Yo celosa... - se apunta a si misma —, ja que gracioso -. Se cruza de brazos y mira al presentador, con enojo.

— Tranquilízate, Bianchi -, trato de calmar a la pelirosa —. Solo es para pasar el rato, no te pongas nerviosa ¿si? -. Hablo calmadamente el joven rubio.

— Aja, como tu eres acuario -. se cruzó de brazos el joven —, y yo no soy celoso. Además ¿A quién celaría? - término de hablar el joven, metiéndose una paleta en la boca.

— Yo apoyó al chico -, hablo la joven de cabello negro.

— ¿Celosa? Bueno, yo no soy haci. Pero cada quién -. La chica de cabello castaño-anaranjado, sonrió mirando al frente - donde se encontraba el escaso público-.

— Un príncipe jamás siente celos, ¿que se creen plebeyos? -. Miro con superioridad a los demás.

— Cálmate príncipe de cuarta -. Miró al chico frunciendo ambas cejas.

— Porqué no se calman, si? -. Intervino el presentador, _"__antes de que estos dos se mataran"__._

_— _¡Jamás! -, gritaron con euforia ambos —, ¡No me arremedes! - volvieron a decir lo mismo.

— Tsuna, calma a tu guardián -. Miró al castaño —, si no lo detienes tu, lo hago yo -. Miro amenazante al chico.

— Anda dame-Tsuna, como líder tienes que saber como poner orden - y dicho esto, Reborn se para de su silla yendo atras de la silla de Tsuna y lo tira de la silla, _y si ahora lo compadezco _susurró el presentador, mirando a su izquierda_.__—_Hiiieee, y-ya voy -. Suelta su tipico chillido que es muy masculino, _nótese el sarcasmo._Y lo siguente que paso fue que Tsuna, se metió entre el príncipe caído y el perrito faldero, - estos dos ya se habian parado de la silla y estaban atras de Lancia y Fūta- y la consecuencia fue que estos dos al dar su ataqué, -uno las bombas y el otro cuchillos-, el pobre de Tsuna quedó inconciente y el perrito faldero ahora se encuentra disculpándose exageradamente al cuerpo inconciente del castaño.

—Agh, tenian que dejar inconciente al atún, tsk - miro con molestia a las dos tormentas.

Las demás personas simplemente observaban la situacion.

—Tsk, perdón querido público pero al parecer tomaremos un receso -, dicho esto el joven se paro y caminó al frente de todo, -donde posteriormente estaba- —. Muy bien, todos pueden retirarse - se volteó a ver a sus invitados —, mas les vale venir cuándo les llamé, bueno eso es todo- se volteó a ver al público —, y no olviden, apartir de ahora se prohíbe la entrada a este auditorio las armas, las armas tiene que darmelas al final de esta cosa, se las regresó ¡Ciao ciao! - se despidió el joven, saliendo del escenario.

Los cuarenta chicos/as que se encontraban en el escenario cada uno bajo, tanto como Gokudera y Yamamoto se llevaron a un inconsciente Tsuna. El público se levantó y algunos fueron al baño, o acomprar refrescos y eso.

𖥸 𖥸 𖥸 𖥸 • • • • • • • •

¿que les pareció? a mi, la neta, la neta, se me hizo algo forzado, pero bueno~ aun me gusto~

Reviews? fav?

_-V_


End file.
